IPod challenge: Contestshipping
by The Purple Rose Of Desire
Summary: Ten drabbles based on Contestshipping, Done using the I-Pod Challenge. Will there be love? Hate? Laughter? Who knows, you'll only find out if you read, there's something for everyone here, so give it a read. It's a lot better than my summarizing skills portray, but regardless, it's CS, who wouldn't want that? MayxDrew


**I-pod Writing Challenge- Pick a pairing or fandom and set I-pod to shuffle**

**You write a drabble about the pairing or fandom and you have from the start of the song until the end to write, no lingering afterwards! **

**Write ten or as many as you want and you're done!**

**Pairing- Contestshipping (May and Drew)**

**Here we go…. Start!**

.

Dakota- A Rocket to the Moon

It was so stupid that I had to even consider this as a possibility. This being that I may, may being the operative word, have fallen in love with my rival. We had met when we were ten, right when she was starting out, and to be honest I sort of hated her. She was obnoxious, over-bearing, irritating, and so inexperienced; I couldn't help but wish her gone from the sport of coordinating

Then we started talking more, I learned of her home life, her dreams, and her crush on her stupid friend with the Pikachu. It was the way she did things, as if each new thing was a whole new adventure; she thrived on experiencing all there was to life. She didn't have a lot of money, but she made do-

I look down at my Roselia as she nudges my leg, she points with her red rose of a hand and I see her, standing there waving to me with a grin,

Maybe this will be the day, the day I finally tell her how I feel, I wonder if she loves me back?

.

Talk You Down- The Script

Maybe I've said too much, but from the way you're finally letting down your pride, I start to think I should come back. I left for all the right reasons, but I also don't want to give back in for all the wrong reasons.

I've been staying in London with Dawn, and you followed me there. I guess I can't get away, and it only proves further how much I was wrong when I first left. I thought you didn't love me, that you wouldn't follow me into hell like I would for you, but I think you're proving me wrong.

But I wouldn't ever admit it, we both have pride. You've been talking with your heart; I can see it in your emerald eyes. You can see that I want to come back, but things need to be different. I'm on an edge and you're standing there, begging me to come down, trying to talk me down into your arms.

And like always, I come back, because when it comes to relationships, and you've taught me this, you fix them when they're broken, you don't throw them away.

.

Somebody That I Used To Know- Gotye

It's been awhile since I've seen you. It's probably been years, but when I see your sapphire blue eyes, it feels like just yesterday when you left me for him. We were supposed to be friends, do you remember that? But I think I'm okay with no connections, because seeing you three, you, him, and your child that I wished looked like me, I think I'm better off drowning in sadness.

You cut me off, as if we had never existed and had Misty come and get your things. And, although this was a good thing when I drunk dialed you, you even went as far as to change your number. I know you just saw me, but you refuse to look, and remember all we were,

I did things wrong too, don't get me wrong, although I would never admit that out loud, and maybe I deserved to lose you, but I wish I had realized earlier everything I would be losing.

I don't regret it though, when I see what you've become. Do you even coordinate anymore? Do you even talk to Solidad? Hell, even Harley? You've changed so much May, now you're just somebody that I used to know.

I turn, walk away, and try even harder to forget.

.

Come on Get Higher- Matt Nathanson

"Come on May" he whispers into her neck, "It's been so long, I-I miss you" he admits. May forces herself to look away; she didn't want to forget why she left,

"Look, I miss your voice, it's all I can hear now, and no matter how vile the words were, I always wanted to hear you talk." He breaths out, "I wish I could take it all back, make you forget, but I can't, but I can try and make it right, please May" he can feel it in the swing of her hips, how she taunts him without even realizing it, but he can see that she feels it too

May shudders under his touch, "Drew I-"

He cuts her off with a kiss. And they feel themselves floating away, sparks flew between them as their tongues danced, washing away everything that had torn them apart "Alright" she breaths when they part. Her almost-laughing smile electrifies Drew's body, "Come on, we have a lot of catching up to do" she whispers and pulls him back in.

And suddenly he remembers how much he loves her.

.

1983- Neon Trees

May glanced over at the wall from her spot in the middle of the Coordinator's ball. She hadn't won, but neither had he, he being the man with emerald eyes staring at her from across the room. She heard Dawn whispering in her ear about Drew being a creep and she whispered back, "No he's alright" but from how he saw her whisper Drew rolled his eyes, probably thinking she was bad-mouthing him.

It had been years since they talked, way too long by her standards, but with how she was dancing with her date, a friend from Littleroot Town, she couldn't figure out how to go over there and talk to him.

She could see him thinking, and May really hoped he was thinking about her. "Brendan, I'm going to go sit down" she tells him and he nods and continues to dance to the song, it wasn't a slow song by far, and she could remember the artist, the Neon Trees, but the song was gone from her mind,

She glanced up from her seat when she heard a throat being cleared, "Oh," she breaths and it suddenly comes to her the name of the song, along with all the years they had been missing out on,

_1983._

Ocean Avenue- Yellowcard

It was easy for them to run away, meet by some street corner and talk all night, away from everything else. They could be alone, and they could stay up all night and create a place where they were happy again.

If only they hadn't strayed. If only they both knew that the other would stay up all night, wondering what it would be like if they could find the other person, maybe things would be together, they could run from their town, and be together, forever, happy.

He remembers the look in her eyes, when he told her goodbye,

She remembers how she begged him to stay.

They both regret the parting. She wishes she had run after him, traveling with him was better than staying home alone.

He kicks himself every night for leaving, staying at home with her is better than traveling alone

But he couldn't at the time he wanted to travel, and she was too grown up too, they spent their final night together. They both believed though that maybe one day they could find each other again. One day they would see each other, maybe on that same street corner, and things would fall into place.

.

Just the Girl- The Click Five

"Hello September" he says to her, making sure they are far from the pool at their latest school reunion. She rolls her eyes and turns to talk more to her angry friend. Drew chuckles to himself and leaves her alone… for the time being.

He sits down, barely listening to Ash and Gary's bickering, and thinks about to one girl who wouldn't fall to her knees for him. She was a mystery, not taking his dreams seriously, laughing at them, if only she knew he dreamed of her by his side as they took the coordinating world by storm.

She wasn't right for him, by any means. She couldn't keep a secret, had a horrible attitude, ignores him, she was bittersweet over everything, she thought him as a joke, she was not for him.

But she was intriguing, no day was boring with her around, and he would never tell her but she was really good at coordinating, she was everything he hated, and he was everything he loved.

But when he thought about it, even the things he hated he could love because it was her, she was just the girl he was looking for.

.

All the Right Moves- One Republic

"Come on we're not down yet" he mutters to her and tries to get her off the floor,

"Drew," she whispers, "They already won long before this, get out while you can" "No, we can fight back come on" he tugs on her arm, and she just barely sits up,

"Drew we have it good too, maybe this isn't necessary,"

"No, look May, the grass is greener on their side, and they have all the right friends, and all the right Pokémon, but we can beat them, this isn't just for us, think of everyone else. They left, but we can still win" he insists but May shakes her head, "May come on!" he yells, frantic,

"Drew" she whispers, "Leave, the ships going down, they did lose, but you're going to lose to if you don't get out now." She holds out the Poke ball with her Blastoise in it, "Take him and get out"

No, he would get them out. Drew reaches down and picks her up bridal style, "Let's go, we can make it" he begins to run and May is quiet, "If you don't keep your eyes open I won't forgive you" he mutters and May opens her eyes and laughs, just like she always did no matter how bad the situation, "Come on I can see the opening"

.

Umbrella- Rihanna- All Time Low Cover

"Hey, why're you crying?" a small voice asked Drew as he sat, legs pulled to his chest, in the middle of the Petalburg Park. He looked up and saw a girl, his age, with a curious look on her face, oblivious to how they were getting soaked by the rain.

"Go away" he hissed to her but she was unfazed,

"It's raining" she told him as if he hadn't noticed, "You'll get sick if you stay here, what's wrong?" he sneered at her but her resolve didn't falter so he sighed,

"I can't find my mom," he admitted and the girl frowned, "Besides," he began to add, "You're gonna get sick too, go away"

"Oh right!" she said with a giggle and she pulled out a closed bright pink umbrella, "Here, I can wait with you until your parents find you," she said and she climbed up onto the bench next to him and opened the umbrella over them. "For now on, whenever you need someone you can find me, I'm May" she said and Drew looked over to her outstretched hand,

"Drew" he greeted her,

"Hey!" she exclaimed after a few moments, "You're not crying anymore!"

Drew realized she was right and breathed out, "Yeah, I guess I'm not"

.

Dirty Little Secret- All-American Rejects

Their lips touched in a fury of anger and passion. He breathed nothings into her neck as he traced her collar with bites. She barely stifled her moans because if someone heard, it was all over. "Drew" she begs, and he smirks at her pleading and she just barely rolls her eyes, but he can't see it in the darkness, "Drew I-I"

"Say it May" he mutters to her and she shivers from his voice, "Say what you want,"

"I-I" she stumbles over the words, "I want- I want you to touch me" he chuckles and May's face burns brighter, "Shut up, if anyone hears us, we're done" she hisses and it's only another reminder of what's at stake if they get caught. Their careers, their reputations, their friends,

She would lose Ash, who only wanted Misty, and he had Dawn who only wanted Paul. But they needed those two for their careers, as did Ash and Dawn. No one knew what a mess of lies their group was caught in,

Oh how they envied Leaf and Gary who were out and open with their relationship, the others just weren't that lucky,

But as they shared their love, May and Drew barely cared about the outside, all that mattered was right then, right there.

Who had to know?

.

**Alright, so ten Contestshipping drabbles from my I-pod's choosing, should I do some more? Tell me what pairing I should do in the reviews, and tell me what I can improve on, and what I can change, thanks guys!**

**Also, soon I will have a chapter of Cut Ties With Lies You've Been Living In and a new story is in the works, more one-shots and challenges to come!**

**Bye lovelies, we should hang out sometime **


End file.
